dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON III: Elsword vs Adol Christin
Elsword vs. Adol Christin.png|John1thousand Elsword vs Adol Christin.png|ZackAttackX Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Adol gets shipwrecked yet again, he travels around town to find some allies. What he got was a fight to remember from a truly powerful swordsman. Will Adol Christin win this sword duel for the ages, or will this heated up warrior prove he really has no equal? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Writer's Notes I have never once played Elsword or even a Ys game, so this is one of those fights that forces me out of my comfort zone. I understand both games are supposed to be legendary for their action, but I really don't care right now. Let's see how awesome these two really are... Beginning Location: Unknown Time: ??:??. Adol Christin was swept to the shore of an unknown nation. As he awoke, he got to his feet, and checked his items. Adol nodded as he had all he needed... Several Hours Later... As he found the closest city he could find, Adol knew this wasn't an ordinary city. People had Swords, Staffs, even guns and beamswords. Adol: (Tell me this isn't happening...) In Adol's mind, this was too over the top to be believed. Until one prodigy; Elsword, called him out. Elsword: Hey! You seem like a powerful foe... You want a challenge? Adol: (What does he want? He seems... Arrogant.) Adol went his way, but Elsword didn't give up. He needed at least some equal. But even he had to attack Adol to get his attention. Adol: (What now?!) Elsword: Seriously, I'm practically the best of our type! Give me a brawl at least! Adol simply nodded, and took out his blade. Elsword: That's it, dude! Show me you mean business! Adol: (Does he ever shut up?) The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Elsword and Adol clashed blades early on. Adol had a mild advantage until Elsword blazed through, and slashed the clash. He then followed up with a multihit combo that busted Adol good. Adol: (Guh! Damn that hurt!) Elsword: C'mon! You're a Knight, right? STEP IT UP! Adol then charged at Elsword, but as Elsword was about to do a Mega Slash, Adol was striking fast & hard. His slashing power was scarring Elsword, and Adol finished the combo with a Well versed slash. Elsword got up, impressed. Elsword: That's it, man! Show us you mean business! Adol: (I'll try all I can...) Elsword then striked back with Flame Geyser, Burning Adol, and Elsword then, combo'd out. Adol was feeling the burn, literally, but he suffered FAR WORSE. Adol struck back, using his blade to bleed Elsword out. He was sent flying by a simple kick, which broke through a tavern wall. Elsword: Damn! I can't lose here! Adol was about to deal the final blow until Elsword rolled out of the way. But as Elsword was about to use Triple Geyser, Adol dodged the attack, & backstabbed Elsword in the heart. Adol (Sorry, kid. But it was the only way... It was even your doing.) Adol walked out of the Tavern, not realizing a witness saw the aftermath... ???: What just... Happened? DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: OI! SHOULDN'T ELSWORD BE SLEEPING? HE IS 13...! The winner is... ADOL CHRISTIN! Next Time Tatsumaki: HEY! What is a group like you doing here in Z-City?! You're not part of the Heroes Association! Know your PLACE! ???: Sorry. Me and the Gatewatch wish to help, but if that won't be, We can handle ourselves... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:RPG themed DBXs Category:"Kid vs. Adult" Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain